The Bet
by starvoidangel
Summary: I wrote a humor fic. Oh my god. Anyways, short oneshot about a bet and a bowl of noodles that started it. ZukoxSokka. Sorta AU and sorta modern times.


Just a little one-shot. Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories too.

Disclaimer: Ugh. Hate these. Isn't it obvious I don't own these? Otherwise, I'd be busy writing the scripts, not fanfics.

Warning: _Slash._ Not hard-core, or graphic, but hinted slash. Plus a few bad words. And possibly OOC-ness. Oh! And AU-ness. It kinda sets place in modern times.

Enjoy.

* * *

Zuko crossed his arms, smirking at his partner. "Oh really?"

Sokka huffed and stuck his nose up in the air. "That's it. _You're_ sleeping on the futon."

"Again?" Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. "You seem to like it there…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just the fact that somehow mysteriously you always end up next to me in the morning…"

"No I don't!" He did the best he could to deny it, but a faint blush creeped up his cheeks.

"Of _course_ not." Zuko teased, knowing he was right. "Remember last time? I commented how you act like a pig when it comes to food, and you got all worked up about it telling me no sex tonight and to go sleep on the futon. Then around midnight, I woke to you snuggling against me and practically _begging_ me to let you fuck me."

Sokka's mouth dropped open as he flushed red as a tomato. "Nuh uh! _I _do not beg!"

"Of _course_ not. It must've all been a dream. A realistic dream, with the neighbors complaining next morning about how they couldn't sleep and stuff."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Liar."

Zuko snickered, knowing full well he had the upper hand. "How 'bout a bet then?"

This got Sokka's attention. "A bet?"

"Yep. I'll go sleep on the futon tonight, and we'll see whose right. If I'm wrong, then I'll buy you that bowl of noodles you love so much. But if _I'm _right—"

"Which you won't be." Sokka interrupted, smiling a little. Zuko snorted, but continued.

"Then _you'll_ buy me that bowl of noodles. Deal?"

Sokka hesitated. "They cost a lot…"

"Chicken?" Zuko crossed his arms, smirking.

Sokka glared. "Deal." He quickly snapped. "But just so you know, it's coming out of _your _wallet!"

"Oh really?" Zuko shot back. "We'll see."

* * *

That night, around midnight, Zuko woke to feel something climbing next to him. He didn't fight, but smirked, knowing full well who it was.

"You owe me a bowl of noodles."

There was a silence, then Zuko chuckled at the muffled answer as Sokka wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shut up."

* * *

The next morning, Sokka was the first one awake. He blinked and glanced at the clock before looking down at his lover he cradled. It was way past ten and Zuko was still fast asleep. Quite unlike him, even after all these years.

Sokka grinned as he slowly and carefully unwrapped himself from Zuko and slid out from under the covers. He must've been a little too rough on him, but hey, he wasn't complaining. He quickly threw on his clothes and slipped out the door, heading for the kitchen to find something to eat.

* * *

Zuko yawned as he groggily opened his eyes, only to notice the futon empty beside him. He shook his head. The bastard. He knew what he was trying to do and he won't get away with it. He wanted noodles, damn it.

"Hey, you're awake! Finally."

Zuko looked up to see Sokka in the doorway, grinning at him. "Had a nice sleep on the _futon_?"

"Yeah, actually I did." Zuko admitted, sitting up. "Now, where are my noodles?"

Sokka shot him a confused look. "Noodles? What noodles?"

"You owe me a bowl of noodles, bastard. Now go get 'em."

Sokka crossed his arms. "No I don't. I don't remember showing up last night…so, I think _you _owe me a bowl of noodles."

Zuko smirked, crossing his arms as well, mimicking Sokka. "Oh really? Well, how come I remember you sneaking in last night around midnight and practically ordering me to take off my pants and turn over?"

Sokka huffed, fighting to keep from blushing. "An erotic dream maybe?"

"Dream, huh? So how come I'm _naked_ in bed with something sticky all around my inner thighs and my ass?"

Sokka opened his mouth for a retort, but couldn't come up with a good explanation. He sighed, giving up. "Fine, fine. I'll go get that bowl of noodles."

Zuko grinned. "And make it a large. Plus, go get me some soda while you're at it." He told him, standing up from the futon and scanning the room for his clothes.

Sokka stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, surprise etched on his face. "Soda? What? When was that a part of the bet?" He tried so hard not to drool at his lover's naked form.

Zuko walked up to him. "Since of right now." He smirked at the raised eyebrow and even more at the gleam of lust in the other's eyes. "Think of it as payback for trying to cheat me out of _my_ noodles."

Sokka sighed, giving in. "Fine, fine, I guess that's fair. Anything else?"

Zuko hesitated. "Yes." He leaned over and kissed Sokka passionately on the lips, which Sokka eagerly returned.

When they broke away, Sokka was panting slightly. "Anything else?" He eagerly asked again, his hands trailing down to Zuko's waist.

Zuko grinned evilly at him and slipped out of his hold. "_After_ you bring those noodles and the soda. Now hurry up. I'm hungry."

Sokka pouted, but obediently went to get his coat, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants. The jerk had managed to get _him_ hungry too. Though not for noodles, he was sure.

* * *

End.

Grins. Hope you enjoyed that, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. R&R please. _Constructive_ flames accepted.


End file.
